


Пока ты спишь

by horira, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: В течение нескольких минут Гермиона то открывала, то закрывала глаза. Наконец она сдалась. Дыхание стало чаще, глаза двигались под закрытыми веками. Гарри ни разу еще не приходилось наблюдать этого. Ведь обычно они укладывались спать, когда было уже темно.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пока ты спишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Während du schläfst](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751443) by yoho. 



> Примечание: в хедканоне автора оригинала события шестой и седьмой книг Дж. Роулинг учитываются частично, например, Гарри и Гермиона начали встречаться после пятого курса, Волдеморт никогда не захватывал Хогвартс, директор Хогвартса - Минерва Макгонагалл и т.п.

– Вы можете отдохнуть в комнате для гостей, – Минерва Макгонагалл с любовью рассматривала Гарри и Гермиону. – Она недалеко от Выручай-комнаты, четвертая дверь в северном направлении. Пароль «коробка печенья». Поспите. Увидимся утром.

Хромая и поддерживая друг друга, они двинулись по пустынным коридорам. Обрушившийся на них деревянный потолок оставил травм и синяков больше, чем за один раз смогла исцелить сама мадам Помфри. Им обоим было больно. И страшно.

Страшно от того, что нечто подобное может повториться. Что в следующий раз они не спасутся. Что их утренние преследователи могут поджидать их за любой дверью.

«Это неразумно, – одернула себя Гермиона. – Ты же в Хогвартсе».

И все же она была благодарна Гарри, что тот первым шагнул в комнату для гостей. Никогда в жизни она еще не чувствовала себя такой обессилевшей, разбитой и уязвимой.

Вдвоем они повалились на кушетку с высокими изогнутыми подлокотниками.

– Будем спать? Прямо здесь? – спросил Гарри.

– Только один из нас, – твердо ответила Гермиона.

Комната была по-летнему теплой, и полуденное солнце светило в окна, но Гарри чувствовал, как она дрожит.

– Всё еще в шоке?

– А ты нет?

– Ну как же, я тоже, – сказал Гарри.

Он сел на левый конец кушетки и притянул Гермиону к себе, так что ее голова легла ему на колени. Сунул руку в карман рубашки, взял одну из стеклянных колбочек, которые им дала Макгонагалл, и вытащил пробку.

– Пей!

– Нет, сначала ты поспи!

– Не говори ерунды, – возразил Гарри. – Ты уже две ночи не сомкнула глаз.

– Ты тоже не спал.

– Я разбужу тебя через восемь часов, а потом сам немного посплю. А теперь будь хорошей девочкой.  
Гермиона показала ему язык и хихикнула.

Потом она приподнялась, молча взяла из его рук колбочку и одним глотком выпила содержимое.

– Ты будешь охранять меня?

– Я буду охранять тебя, спи! – Гарри похлопал по карману рубашки. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь от боли?  
Гермиона помотала головой.

Он наблюдал, как она борется с неизбежным. Мгновение ее глаза были широко открыты, потом веки опустились, но только для того, чтобы секундой позже снова распахнуться. В течение нескольких минут Гермиона то открывала, то закрывала глаза. Наконец она сдалась. Дыхание стало чаще, глаза двигались под закрытыми веками. Гарри ни разу еще не приходилось наблюдать этого. Ведь обычно они укладывались спать, когда было уже темно.

Он скользнул рукой ей под рубашку и погладил ее живот успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Гермиона расслабилась сильнее и наконец заснула.

Гарри долго прислушивался к ее размеренному дыханию и вбирал в себя ее образ.

Босые ступни со следами пота и пыли.

Джинсы, которые стали ей в последнее время велики, и их свободный покрой теперь смотрелся чересчур широким. Порез с запекшейся кровью над правым коленом.

Рубашка, задравшаяся из-за его прикосновения и открывшая старый шрам на животе.

Шея и серебряная цепочка на ней с завинченной капсулой, содержимое которой Гермиона не хотела ему раскрывать.

Лицо, выглядящее еще более осунувшимся из-за того, что во сне его черты утратили свою твердость.

И, наконец, ее волосы, во многих местах слипшиеся от крови и пыли и крайне нуждавшиеся в воде, мыле и расческе. Но это всё подождет. Сейчас не было ничего неотложнее, чем дать им обоим передышку.

Гарри вытянул ноги, достал из правого кармана рубашки карту Мародеров и привел ее в действие. Так он сможет увидеть каждого, кто приблизится к двери комнаты для гостей. Он положил карту рядом с собой.

Потом он стал рассматривать лицо Гермионы. Движение глаз под веками прекратилось. На посеревших от пыли щеках виднелись светлые дорожки, оставленные чем-то мокрым. Слезы? Нет, Гермиона не плакала.

Для слез не было времени. А вот попотеть им пришлось изрядно, пока они отчаянно откапывали Рона и Луну, попавших под завал. Их раны были такими скверными, что Гарри и Гермиона тотчас же трансгрессировали в Хогвартс. Больнице святого Мунго они больше не доверяли.

Рон и Луна остались в больничном крыле, а Гарри и Гермиона были отпущены с бессчетными ушибами, синяками и травмами, которые, хоть и причиняли страшную боль, но были не опасны.

Когда над головой загрохотали обваливающиеся балки, Гермиона успела втащить Гарри под письменный стол, и оттуда они, полные ужаса, видели, как в ту же секунду лавина балок, половиц и кусков штукатурки рухнула на их друзей и погребла их под собой.

Одно ужасное мгновение Гарри думал, что Рон и Луна погибли. Их изломанные тела были засыпаны слоем белой пыли, которая с пугающей скоростью окрашивалась в красный цвет от расползающихся по ней пятен крови.

Оттаскивая в сторону балки и отбрасывая доски, Гарри представил, что было бы, если б это Гермиона, а не Луна лежала там под обломками. Сломанные руки и ноги, разбитая голова, волосы – спутанная масса из крови и чего-то, о чем лучше было не думать.

Это было выше его сил. Его затошнило, и он снова и снова смотрел в ее сторону, как будто желая убедиться, что она жива и, за исключением кровавого пореза над правым коленом, невредима.

Страшная мысль, что он должен был бы продолжать без нее. Он умер бы, потому что больше не знал, для чего ему жить. Возможно, и Гермиона сейчас думает о чем-то подобном.

А что, если б она не стала волшебницей? Встретились ли бы они в этом случае? Гарри как-то читал что-то о родственных душах, но не совсем это понял. Мыслимо ли, что среди миллиардов людей есть только один, подходящий ему? Гермиона достаточно объяснила ему нумерологию, чтобы он знал, что такое невозможно. Шанс найти в течение короткой жизни среди шести миллиардов людей кого-то конкретного стремился к нулю.

Согласно законам нумерологии в чистом виде, они стали парой не случайно. Один и тот же курс в Хогвартсе, один и тот же факультет, оба на нем чужаки и одиночки. Это их сблизило. И все же, по его мнению, это было бы слишком просто. Любовь не возникает от того, что ты сложил несколько чисел.

Уголком глаза он отметил движение на карте Мародеров. Там кто-то шел. Он притянул пергамент, чтобы прочитать имя рядом с маленькой черной точкой: Минерва Макгонагалл.

В дверь постучали. Гарри остановил действие карты, свернул ее, вытащил волшебную палочку из чехла на предплечье и спросил: – Кто здесь?

– Минерва Макгонагалл.

Он что-то пробормотал и взмахнул палочкой. Дверь на мгновение вспыхнула светло-желтым, а потом распахнулась.

Директриса была одета не в хогвартскую мантию, а в удобную маггловскую одежду, в которой Гарри ее еще ни разу не видел. Но он решил, что брюки и пуловер ей идут.

– Нечто подобное я и подозревала, – сказала она, разглядывая их обоих. – Я могу остаться с вами. Тогда и ты сможешь поспать. Думаю, и под моей охраной Гермиона чувствовала бы себя в безопасности.

– Вам не будет скучно? – спросил Гарри.

Макгонагалл засмеялась.

– А это уже моя забота.

Гарри молчал.

– Здесь рядом спальня, – сказала она. – Кровать удобнее софы.

Гарри бережно взял Гермиону на руки и понес в соседнюю комнату. Минерва подержала дверь и откинула покрывало с кровати.

Он положил Гермиону на матрас, расстегнул ее ремень и стянул брюки. Макгонагалл помогла ему с ее рубашкой. Потом он разделся сам и улегся рядом с Гермионой, накрыв их обоих одеялом. То, что Минерва за ним наблюдала, было ему безразлично.

«Она определенно видела в своей жизни вещи похуже, чем полуголый грязный подросток», – решил он.

Макгонагалл одним взмахом волшебной палочки трансфигурировала спартанский деревянный стул, стоявший рядом с кроватью, в удобное кресло. Села, сняла обувь и положила ноги на край кровати. Потом вынула из кармана брюк книгу и начала читать.

Последнее, что заметил Гарри, прежде чем провалился в сон, что это была небольшая книга в мягком переплете одного маггловского издательства. Он прочитал название: «Cien años de soledad».

Гарри перевернулся в кровати, обнял Гермиону и прижался к ее спине. Он даже не подозревал, что Минерва Макгонагалл знает испанский. Но, честно говоря, он вообще очень мало знал о своей преподавательнице.

Сам он научился испанскому, равно как и французскому, долгими зимними вечерами у Гермионы, которая была настоящим гением в изучении иностранных языков.

Интересно, чем привлекает Минерву Макгонагалл «Сто лет одиночества»?

С этой мыслью он уснул.


End file.
